Wei geht's
by Vega-Lume
Summary: Duo POV, erratic ramblings in the form of a letter, mention of deceased characters kinda angsty and sad.Pairings: 2x1. 5xSally ( both are mentioned, no citrus whatsoever.)


Title: Wie geht's? (How goes it?) [ German]  
  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
  
Disclaimer: don't own um, big surprise, ne?  
  
Warning: Duo POV, erratic ramblings in the form of a letter, Death,  
  
kinda angsty and sad.  
  
Pairings: 2x1. 5xSally ( both are mentioned, no citrus whatsoever.)  
  
Category: one shot  
  
Status: complete  
  
Beta: (maybe)  
  
Note: umm.....It's different, I can tell ya that much.  
  
Wie geht's?  
  
by Vel  
  
AC 204, December the sixth  
  
Hello, my friend;  
  
It's been a while since I last wrote you. I apologize. It's been hectic  
  
around here being almost Christmas and all. The holidays are always too busy and no  
  
matter what you do there never seems to be enough time.  
  
I've been thinking a lot about you lately, I don't know if it is  
  
because of the holiday's or because it's almost the anniversary of the day we lost you. It's strange, you know. That whole 'till death do you part' thing. It seems that you just couldn't live with out her.  
  
Sally died first. So suddenly. Not even in the blink of an eye. One  
  
moment she was cradling your new born daughter. The next she was gone. The doctors did all they could but she just seemed to drift away.  
  
You died then, the same moment she did. Only, your body lingered. The  
  
empty shell I held when it took its last breath wasn't you. It was too empty, too  
  
lifeless.  
  
The rise and fall of your chest were the only indication that your  
  
heart was still beating.Twelve hours you lingered before finally letting go. I held you then when you passed.  
  
You and Sally were buried side by side in the same plot, together.  
  
'Forever in death, the same as in life.' That's what Heero had carved on your headstone. Did you know that?  
  
Don't fear for Mei-rei [1], we care for her now. She wanted me to tell  
  
you that she loves you both. We've told her all we can about you. When she's old enough to under stand we'll tell her everything. She keeps a copy of your wedding picture next to her bed and says good- night to you every day. (But I'm sure you already knew that.)  
  
Mei-rei looks a lot like you, both of you. She has Sally's eyes and  
  
your hair. It's a shame that you never got to meet her, Your daughter has grown into a very beautiful child.  
  
We have a son now, his name is Gideion. He was conceived with the help  
  
of that M-Utatek implant device ™ [2]. It took with Heero, but for some reason  
  
it didn't take with me, dunno why. (I know you are laughing up there,  
  
at the idea of Heero being pregnant.) Aside from Heero barfing every few  
  
minutes and having back aches from day one, the pregnancy went well.  
  
Mei-rei treats Giddy like a sibling and they get along very well,  
  
there's no real rivalry between them at all. Though he never says it, I'm sure Heero misses you. He sees you when he looks at Mei-rei, his eyes seem so sadden a bit,  
  
But then he smiles at her, I mean he actually smiles. I can tell he loves her very much.  
  
You know, I think I've been having a bad influence on her. Some of the  
  
pranks she can pull put even my antics to shame. She's so smart, she  
  
does things you would never expect from a seven year old.  
  
Gods, has it really been seven years. It seems like just yesterday,  
  
sometimes. Like we're still fifteen and sitting around in a safe house  
  
somewhere, freezing our asses off, wishing we had coffee.  
  
Quatre and Trowa gave you a visit yesterday. Kat called early last  
  
night, all sniffly. He still has a hard time copeing with the loss and only  
  
visit's you once a year. He told  
  
Mei-rei that wedding story about you and Sally, you know the one about  
  
the cake. She giggled. It made Quatre feel better. Cathy saw you too,  
  
recently. She left flowers. Sally likes lilies, right?  
  
Well, I gotta go. Heero's expecting again and if I don't rub his back,  
  
neither one of us are going to get any sleep.  
  
I'll give Mei-rei a kiss for you both when I tuck her in. Giddy wanted  
  
me to tell you 'hullo' so before I forget. Hullo. smirk  
  
Rest well, both of you.  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
Duo  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Mei-rei is pronounced My-Lee [2] the M-Utatek implant device is a man made organic uterus that enables men to not only conceive, but carry to full term and 'naturally' deliver children. ( this is mine, you want to use it let me know and I'll give you full details on how it works. theoretically)  
  
Shrugs what can I say? this fic didn't turn out the way I expected.  
  
What do you think? 


End file.
